


The Law of Fate

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translations will be provided in notes, alot of alternate universes, but the ending though, it's going to be nauseating, just for authenticity, poking korra's muscles, this whole thing revolves around alternate universes, written chinese words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dimensions are interlinked, time and space have always coexisted perfectly with the different dimensions. They lay side by side in a tripartite; overlapping but never touching. Until one day, from a chance meeting spouts a budding friendship that eventually grows into the tree of love. Yet, they lived in two different dimensions that will never meet. Their lover lays a sliver away, but they will never be able to touch one another. Thus is the Law of Fate.</p><p>Korrasami AU AU. Where Korra and Asami lives in two dimensions that will never touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First go at using AO3, first go at writing a Korrasami multi-chaptered AU fic. I am notorious at updating, so... Pardon me!

_Ever since the earliest memory, time, space and dimensions have always co-existed side by side, overlapping but never touching. There were contraptions—“Windows”, they were called— that allowed each dimension a peek into another in the same space and time. Yet, beings of the material world were never able to pass through, no matter how hard they tried. To force themselves through the “Windows” served only to shatter it into a million pieces, and that window was shut forever; the bridge that linked both worlds would crumble to dust._

_Yet, descendants of Wan—_ Master of Time _,_ He who Walks the Space Between all Spaces _and_ Creator of All Dimensions _— were bestowed the title of “Avatar” and reincarnated throughout all of time within their dimension to safeguard that dimension._

 _Each dimension had an Avatar to keep the peace not only_ within _, but_ across _. Avatars were the only ones in their dimensions who had the ability to transcend their own dimension to enter another without breaking the “Window”. This went the Law of Wan; his descendants were to keep the peace. However, through the passing of time, all Avatars were reborn and their relation to each other were lost, records of_ the _most ancient legend being kept in the most spiritual and “pious” dimensions, the guarded knowledge of the existence of Avatars privy only to the most esteemed and senior elders of the different civilisations. Some Avatars did not even know that they_ were _the Avatar, and lived the entirety of their lives as normal people._

 _Thus begins the story of Korra, an Avatar who did not quite know what an Avatar was, lest of all that_ she _was the Avatar…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Hope it isn't TOO meta. Please leave me a comment/message/thing to tell me what you think of this muse, thanks!


End file.
